Twenty Dares
by KrissyNGoten
Summary: Deidara and his twin sister, Deila, are in for a crazy week. A week full of dares, twenty to be exact. see what happens as they dare eachother to do the funniest things in public. SillyFic full of laughs. R&R!


I've realized that there are barely, if any, fics about Deidara that aren't romance based. So here's my solution to that... there is also an OC main character, his twin sister Deila. The reason is in this fic he is ten and he didn't know any Akatsuki members at the time. And we, or just I, don't know anything really about his life before that. I also added cars in this story for the sake of a thing I did in here :).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Deila, and a few other OC's but they are very minor. I also don't own Bruno Mar's song Locked Out of Heaven.

Twenty Dares

Deidara and his sister, Deila, walked through their village thinking of what to do. "Hey Deidara I got an IDEA, right." Deila said a little too enthusiastically. She sped up in front of him and pointed at her twin. "We will give each other random dares to follow through no matter what, right!" The blonde haired girl with a low pony tail that fell past her shoulders, wanted patiently for his response.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Deidara shrugged it off; even though he was just as excited. Wince their birthday two weeks ago; now being ten, he thought of himself as a man. Double digits mean everything to a kid his age.

"This is going to be AWESOME, right?" Deila sang gleefully. "Now then my hot-headed sibling your dare is..."

-O-

"You know what!" Deidara bellowed, "This is exactly why I don't talk to you, yeah! You always say stupid shit!" Completely unfazed by his rant, Deila shrugged.

"Oh I get it, you're just scared, right?"

Deidara growled deep within his chest. Him scared...ha! What did he need to be scared for? All he had to do was blow someone up with his art and he'd be a GOD!

"Fine, I'll do it, yeah."

-O-

Deidara walked into a clothing store, his sister close behind. He walked confidently down the aisle; trying to ignore Deila's constant snickering.

The blonde Picasso entered a dressing room without any clothes in hand.

"OH NO!" He feigned shock, "There's no more toilet paper left!"

The employees and customers alike dropped all former actions. A lady with a black pixie cut and purple hair eyes ran to where Deidara was...umm... sitting.

"Hey you dumb kid!" She practically quaked at him. "That's not a bathroom stall."

Silence...

"Oh." He dead panned; leaving the dressing room, "Have fun cleaning up."

As Deidara and Deila high tailed it out of the store, Deila had to ask. "You didn't REALLY, you know, 'go' in there, right?"

He smirked deviously and shrugged ", Maybe, maybe not."

A loud a shriek of repulsion came from the distance, "OH GOD I-ITS EVERYWHERE!"

"Now...haa...it's...haa...your turn." Deila paled at his almost scary wide smirk.

-O-

She wasn't going to allow Deidara to get the best of her. He did his dare she'd do her own. Now in Village Hidden in the Stones' national park, she looked about at the families having picnics and kids playing around.

Here goes nothing, she mentally pumped herself. Deidara had picked the largest pine tree in the center of the park.

Deila wrapped her arms around the tree, tenderly. She began whispering sweet nothings to it. But people didn't start gawking until she started rubbing her cheek on it (not that cheek, the one on her face.)

"I-I'm so sorry baby," She said loud enough for people to hear. "No, no my mom doesn't hate. She's just allergic." Seeing this; a young boy ran away in tears.

"Umm ma'am," A man said holding his now traumatized son, "Could you not-"

"Can't you see we're having a MOMENT HERE?!" Deila roared angrily, "Man people these days." She stumped off in mock fury towards the direction of Deidara.

When she met him he was in tears; crying at the hilarity. "HA... t-that was... e-epic, yeah?"

Rolling her eyes Deila plotted her 'get back' and Deidara. Maybe she could, nah, he could get rabies. But if she, nope, then where would they put the pandas...

"AH HA," Deila yelled; knocking Deidara out of his laugh induced stupor. "But, we have to go home first."

-O-

Deila ran into her room and grabbed her portable microphone. Being the music artist she was, or thought she was, she had plenty of instruments at hand.

"Brother," Deila spoke all too sweetly, "You know how you always say your art is better than mine, right?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Prepare for dare/prank of your stupid, bomb-art, lifetime."

-O-

Deidara cleared his throat into the microphone affectively catching everyone in the mall's attention.

I can do this, he thought, how hard could it be? If Deila could do it how difficult could it honestly be, she wasn't so bright any way. This isn't even art it's a hobby!

Deila had set up a drum set behind Deidara. She counted out:

"One, two, one, two, three," She hit the drum sticks together each time.

Quietly and reluctantly Deidara began the worst torture of his life.

"Oh yeah, yeah," Deidara sang ever so slightly off key, "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah,"

"Oh! Oh yeah, yeah. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Ooh!" He was getting into it' his foot tapping.

"Never had much faith in love or miracles. Never wanna put my heart on deny." Deidara remembered what his sister said:

"If you don't sing to random people you lose." So sing to random people he did.

He sped over to a passing family of three, a mom and her two daughters.

"But swimming in your world is something spiritual." He stroked the mom's face fondly, enraging the mother of two.

"I'm born again every time you spend the night." Deidara bit his bottom lip and winked at both girls, before retreating to pestering more innocent people.

He spotted a group of teenage girls his age and decided to sing this verse to them.

"Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah your sex takes me to paradise!" All four girls swooned and promptly fainted at his pure hotness.

"And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah!" He finished dramatically, passing legs apart, left hand in the air while the microphone was still held at his mouth.

"And you can take that to the bank, yeah!" He pointed boastfully at a sweat dropping Deila.

"That was more traumatizing than planned," She dead panned, she couldn't believe he actually did that.

"Ready for your art project, yeah?" Deidara said wiggling his eyebrows.

-O-

All she was doing was sitting in line like a normal human being. She was just like everyone else! You know if you over looked the mouths on her hands. But no matter that people were staring at her like she had a chicken in a shower cap on her head. Honestly, all she was during was waiting in line at the car wash...in a cardboard box car.

"Excuse me little girl," the tall an obviously annoyed employee voiced to her, "You can't go in the car wash with that, so get your toy and leave."

Deila pretended she hadn't heard a word the rude man spoke. She held up her index finger while she rolled down her 'car window'.

"Sorry sir what'd you say, right?"

The man's ears rose with his eyebrows that framed his twitching eyes. She couldn't be serious, could she?

Deila cleared her throat impatiently. "Sir, I have to move up one second." Deila stood up in the leg holes at the bottom of her car. Walking-driving- her car up a few inches.

"Look," The man said more conceding this time. "I don't know what you're doing but you can't do it here."

She turned her head slightly to the left with an innocent questioning look. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just trying to wash my car. I don't know if it's my age or gender or clan but you are discriminating against me! So you know what you can do!"

Deila took the coins from her pocket and pelting it at the man. "You mean old jerk, right!"

The man growled and she took her car and ran full speed to where her brother hid.

"It's getting late," Deila said seeing the sun setting. "Let's go home. Oh and your dare will be tomorrow, right."

"Whatever you'll bail soon, and I'll win like always, yeah!"

A/N: that's only four! Next chapter more dares with Deidara, Deila, and MORE!

Tell me what you think, HOW? All you got to do is review!


End file.
